The present invention relates to a novel maneuvering system for air cushion vehicles or hovercraft. Puffport systems or side thruster systems are well known which function by the discharge of air from the skirt system to improve the maneuverability of air cushion vehicles, particularly their ability to make turns without excessive side slippage. Such systems traditionally function by diverting a portion of the skirt wall air or the cushion air from beneath the vehicle, on the side to which the vehicle is being turned, whereby the supporting skirt system at that side dips down into the water, and discharging the diverted air from the puffport at said side of the vehicle, but in a direction opposite to the direction of the turn, whereby the air discharging from the puffport provides a thrust to the vehicle in the direction of the turn. The net result is an improved maneuverability or effectiveness in turning the vehicle.